If Yunjae Version
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Songfic If. Versi Yunjae dari 'If'. Jaejoong telah menyukai Yunho sejak lama, namun terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Sampai suatu kejadian mempertemukan mereka. Mind to R&R?


Title: If (songfic) -Yunjae version-  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member JYJ dan DBSK hanya milik Tuhan dan pribadi. Tapi Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Lagu 'If' hanya milik Taeyeon, OST Hong Gil Dong, dan pembuatnya<br>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll

/If I go, if I go closer to you  
>I wonder what you may think, I can't drum up the courage

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang namja. Namja yang sudah lama kusukai. Namja yang bernama Jung Yunho. Menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan cinta. Yunho menoleh ke arahku, merasa diperhatikan seseorang. Buru-buru kupalingkan mukaku malu, aku ketahuan memperhatikannya lagi.

Yah, walau Ia orang yang kusukai, aku tidak berani mendekatinya, bahkan bicara dengannya pun jika tak ada kewajiban aku tak melakukannya.

Aku tak seperti Changmin yang bisa mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun dan terus mengucapkan 'Saranghae' hingga akhirnya Ia menyerah dan membiarkannya, lalu akhirnya menyukai Changmin juga.

Atau seperti Yoochun yang bisa mendekati Junsu dari tahap teman sampai sahabat karib seperti sekarang. Tidak.

Sebenarnya bukan aku tak mau, namun aku tak berani. Jika aku mendekatinya, jika aku mulai berteman dengannya, aku takut akan apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentangku, dan aku tak bisa memberanikan diriku sendiri untuk mendekatinya dan akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang tertawa, tersenyum, terbengong, atau melamun dari jauh. Seperti saat ini.

/If you go, if you go away from me  
>It is scary to figure out how to let you go

Aku terus menatap sosoknya. Yah, aku membayangkan, jika nanti aku berteman dengannya, dan.. Membuatnya marah atau tak suka, aku takut Ia akan meninggalkanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menepis bayangan itu. Omo, bagaimanakah aku akan merelakannya pergi jika itu terjadi? Aku takut, membayangkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika aku mulai mendekatinya. Karena jika salah satunya terjadi, sungguh menakutkan memikirkan bagaimanakah aku akan merelakannya pergi nanti.

/Perhaps, the reason I only look at you, like a fool,  
>is for fear that you may turn your face away, and you and I may drift further apart 

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa ya, aku bisa tahan menyukainya hanya dengan menatapnya dari kejauhan seperti orang bodoh begini selama satu setengah tahun? Yah, aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku melihatnya di upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran SMA ku dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 2 semester 2. Mungkin aku takut. Ya, aku takut jika Ia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Apalagi nanti kami akan kuliah. Bagaimana jika kami berteman, lalu Ia marah dan masuk ke universitas yang berbeda denganku, sehingga kita tak bisa bertemu lagi? Aku kembali menghela napas, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dengan menatap wajahnya lagi.

/Perhaps, the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,  
>is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet. 

"Saranghae". Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke belakangku.

Omona, aku tak sengaja mendengar Yoochun menyatakan perasaannya pada Su-ie. Yah, mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Aku berhenti, menanti jawaban Su-ie, walau aku sudah tahu persis akan seperti apa jawabannya.

"Nado saranghae, Chunnie.", ucap Junsu bahagia.

Aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, Chunnie. Ia sudah menyukai Junsu sejak sekelas dengannya di kelas 2. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Chukkae, Chunnie-ah, Su-ie.", ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Junsu memerah.

"Ka-kau mendengar semuanya?", ucapnya malu.

"Aniyo, aku hanya mendengar dari 'saranghae' saja.", ucapku sambil berwajah -sok- tak bersalah.

"Ya, itu semuanya Hyuuung!", jerit Junsu sambil mengejarku dengan wajah yang masih merah padam. Aku hanya cekikikan sambil berlari.

"Chunnie-ah! Jangan lupa traktirannya besok!", teriakku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah mereka tak terlihat, aku memelankan langkahku dan mulai berpikir. Kenapa aku tak menyatakan perasaanku saja padanya? Jawabannya sama. Aku takut.

Aku takut akan wajah kaget atau terganggunya jika ternyata Ia tak mengenalku atau malah membenciku.

Aku takut akan hari-hari penuh kekhawatirannya saat menunggu balasannya. Aku takut akan kata- kata.. penolakannya. Aku terus berpikir hingga aku merasa aku menabrak seseorang di depanku.

/If you come, if you come closer to me  
>I really don't know what to do

Aku terus berpikir hingga aku merasa aku menabrak seseorang di depanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku cepat.

"Mianhae! Jeongmal Mian-!" ucapku cepat. Namun kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak tadi.

Jung Yunho.

"Gwaenchana. Oh ya, kau yang sering memperhatikanku itu kan? Siapa namamu?", ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ja-Jaejoong", ucapku canggung. Ia menyadari bahwa aku selalu memperhatikannya?

"Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku?", tanyanya polos.

Omo! Eottohkae? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Yun, tak tahukah kau jika kau mendekatiku, aku akan begitu bingung hingga tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku terdiam lama. Ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Tak apa kok kalau tak mau bilang. Aku Yunho. Sampai ketemu besok, BooJae!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih mematung dengan wajah yang amat merah.

Tunggu, tadi Ia memanggilku apa? BooJae? Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menatap sosoknya yang berjalan menjauhiku, berharap Ia akan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

/Perhaps, the reason I only look at you, like a fool,  
>is for fear that you may turn your face away, and<br>you and I may drift further apart/

Aku datang ke sekolah esok harinya, dengan harapan sama. Harapan Ia telah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dan harapanku langsung hilang begitu Ia menghampiriku dengan senyum hangat saat aku masuk kelas. Aku hanya menatap wajahnya, takut apa pun yang kukatakan akan membuatnya menjauh lagi dariku.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti orang pabbo begitu?", ucapnya. Wajahku memerah.

"A-Aniyo. Tak apa-apa.", ucapku terbata.

"Yun!", panggil seseorang, membebaskanku dari percakapan ini.

"Ada apa, Changminnie?", ucapnya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Lalu Ia menoleh padaku.

"Mian, BooJae, sampai nanti ya.", ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku, yang tetap menatap wajahnya dari bangkuku.

/Perhaps, the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,  
>is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet. 

Sejak kejadian itu kami semakin akrab. Terima kasih Tuhan aku telah menabraknya. Namun, hal itu semakin membuatku takut. Takut untuk mengucapkan 'saranghae'. Takut untuk menunggu jawaban darinya. Takut untuk menerima penolakan darinya. Dan takut untuk dijauhi olehnya. Aish, Jaejoong, kau ini sungguh penakut.

Mendadak seseorang menepuk bahu kiriku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan menoleh. Panjang umur kau, Jung Yunho.

"Wae?", tanyaku.

"Pergilah ke taman belakang sekolah saat bel pulang nanti, arraseo?", ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Aku mengangguk dengan bingung, dan Ia meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong sendirian.

/Perhaps the reason I can't say 'I love you', like a fool,  
>is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet. 

Aku berjalan menuju ke taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Yunho sudah berada di sana. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan resah. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Sampai resah begitu.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan Ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Apa tak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?", tanyanya serius. Aku terkejut.

"Sa-", ucapanku terhenti. Rasa takut itu kembali datang. Aku terdiam selama kurang lebih lima menit, lalu akhirnya Ia membuka mulutnya dan berucap sambil menatapku serius dan tersenyum hangat.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?". Aku terkejut.

"Na-Nado Saranghae.", ucapku sambil tersenyum senang. Ternyata perasaanku bersambut. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memelukku. Lima detik kemudian Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku bingung.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja? Aku tahu tadi kau mau bilang Saranghae. Benar kan?", ucapnya. Wajahku memerah.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena takut ditolak? Menunggu jawaban itu menakutkan, tahu.", ucapku malu sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Ia tersenyum dan mencubit pipiku. "Aigoo, kau imut sekali, BooJae.",ucapnya.

"Jangan mencubit pipiku! Aish, sakit tahu!", ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku -lagi-.

"Makanya jangan imut-imut.", ucapnya sambil mengecup bibirku lembut dan berlari mendahuluiku.

"Yak, Jung Yunho! Jangan menggodaku!", ucapku sambil mengejar sosoknya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

END

If versi Yunjae! Tercipta dari request XD

Endingnya gejeeeee TTATT Semoga beda-beda dikit lah dari yang asli XD Mian kalo miriipppp TTATT

Nyohoho, author habis try out. Rasanya udah bebaaasss gitu XD

Tapi, begitu mendapat surat isinya jadwal UAS tanggal 7 Desember.. Rasanya 'JEGLAAAR!' gitu deh XD

Streeeeeeesssssss XD

Yang request wajib tanggung jawab dengan review! XD

Juga bagi yang membaca,

REVIEW?


End file.
